


Rainbows Everywhere

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Innuendo, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: The Doctor and River have a very different view on clothes for date night.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	Rainbows Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly quick thing I wrote for a drawing that @sabeedraws did on instagram and it inspired me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Go follow @sabeedraws on instagram, she's very talented. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

She came upon the outfit by chance. The Doctor hadn’t been planning to arrive in Brazil just before the carnival but that was when the TARDIS landed in the country. She hadn’t landed even close to Rio but a nearby state in a totally unremarkable date. She had been alone this time since her friends wanted a break from travelling so she had decided to finally visit the Rio Carnival like she had intended all those years ago when she was still the lanky fellow. The Doctor walked around for a while before realizing that she had not landed in the right date and therefore nothing interesting would happen in at least a few days.

  


She was just walking back to the TARDIS when she saw it. The most perfect piece of clothing she had ever seen in her entire lives. She immediately entered the store and asked if she could try on the rainbow dungarees and the woman tending the store was incredibly solicitous, even offering her matching socks. The Doctor left the store with her purchases, the biggest smile on her face. The saleswoman only failed to mention to her that the dungarees were part of a special line designed exclusively for the carnival parades but again she never thought someone would use the outfit in their normal lives –maybe apart from pride parades.

  


The week passed eventfully as ever for the Doctor and the fam and the Time Lord almost forgot about her impulsive purchase in the streets of Belo Horizonte, Minas Gerais state in Brazil when she received a massage one night in one of the screens in the control room.

  


The message said:

  


_“Let’s go on a date, sweetie._

_Meet me in the coordinates bellow at the time and date this message reaches you._

_Wear something appropriate._

_Xoxo_

_48° 51' 52.9776'' N”_

The Doctor’s hearts quickened as she read the message her wife left for her. It had been a while since she had met her wife and she was grateful every day for the opportunity to be in her life again. It had not been easy to save River from the Library but she had managed it with the help of Captain Jack Harkness and surprisingly, the Master. Now they were free to live a life without spoilers but with lots of adventures and that both excited and terrified the Doctor.

  


Feeling refreshed, the woman ran back to her bedroom and took out of her wardrobe the dungarees, the socks, new and shiny boots and a simple white shirt to go under the statement piece. After that, she went over to take a shower, wash her hair and pamper herself for the night.

  


The Doctor let her hair air dry so it looked wavy instead of straight as she applied simple makeup and put on her clothes, watching herself with a smile on the mirror as she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, making her earring and cuff shine under the amber lights. She was just fixing her rainbow socks when she looked up and saw River leaning on her doorway as she watched the Doctor. The woman looked so stunning that the Doctor lost her breath looking at her. River was wearing a full green gown with an ample cleavage and a slit that went all the way up to the thigh. Her hair was full and loose and her lips were painted a deep red as she towered over the Doctor in her stiletto heels. The Doctor wanted to drop to her knees and worship her right there like the goddess she was.

  


“River! I thought we were going to meet in France!” The Doctor said as she turned around to stare fully at her wife.

  


“Yes, well, you’re late and I got tired of waiting.” She responded and the Doctor winced. “Now I see why. Well, we’ve both took different approaches in what an appropriate attire should be.” She said with a smirk as she glanced up and down the Doctor’s outfit.

  


“Isn’t it marvelous?” The Doctor said in excitement as she twirled around so River could see all the angles of her rainbow glory. “Can you imagine people in Brazil wears this only during the carnival season?”

  


“I can imagine why, yes.” River chuckled. “What’s your fixation with rainbows this time around?” She asked as she left the doorway and approached her wife.

  


“I’m very gay, River.” The Doctor said, like it wasn’t obvious. River laughed as she wrapped her arms around her wife’s tiny waist.

  


“Always been, love.” She said with a smile. “Even when you were a man.”

  


“True.” The Doctor nodded. “I don’t know why. Rainbows on Earth are a symbol of hope. I guess I like that.”

  


“You are a hopeful creature at hearts.” River whispered as she leaned down to kiss her wife softly. “It’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

  


The Doctor blushed beautifully under River’s gaze and affection. “But it’s mostly because I’m gay.” She whispered causing her wife to laugh joyfully.

  


“Duly noted.” She said with a smile. “Still, one of us will have to change.”

  


“Why?” The Doctor said with a pout that River had the urge to bite so she did.

  


“Because right now I look like I’m going to a fancy gala and you look like you’re going to pride.”

  


“And what’s wrong with that?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow as she ran her tongue over the bite on her bottom lip that River had given her.

  


“We won’t look like a cohesive couple.”

  


“River, we never did look like a cohesive couple.”

  


“True but still.” She whispered with a smile. “I’ll change.”

  


“Really?” The Doctor asked with her eyes shining, so happy that she wouldn’t change clothes.

  


“Yes, but we might want to rethink our trip to the French Riviera.” River gave her lips a last peck before she went over to the wardrobe where she picked up some skinny jeans, a red blouse and red heels. The Doctor tried not to stare as her wife let her gown slip off her body revealing her black see-through bodice and lace tongue. River pretended that she wasn’t being watched but the Doctor’s eyes were almost burning her skin as she undid her thigh holster so she could put on her tight jeans. “Where do you want to go?” She asked as she hopped around a little bit to make the fabric slip over her ample bottom.

  


“I’m not sure I want to go out anymore.” The Doctor said with a raspy voice and River glanced back at her to see that her wife’s eyes were completely glued to her ass and her pupils were completely blown. River smirked.

  


“Well I was promised a date.” She said, pretending like the Doctor’s heated gaze wasn’t affecting her. “We can still go to France, just somewhere less upscale.” She finished putting on her blouse and slipped on her heels. “Then we can come back here and I can help pull off that awful outfit out of your body.”

  


The Doctor was nodding along with everything she said like she was in a trance before the words registered on her mind and she said in a offended tone. “HEY!” River laughed.

  


“C’mon, the earlier we go out the earlier we can come back and you can help me out of these clothes like you so clearly want to.” She walked over to her wife and grabbed her hand.

  


“I really want to.” The Doctor muttered.

  


“I understand, I also want to get you out of these clothes but for entirely different reasons.”

  


“Oi!”

  


“Ok, maybe not entirely different reasons but at least 50%.” She said with a smirk as they made their way to the control room. “I want to have sex but to get you out of these clothes will be a definite bonus.

  


“Do you really hate it?” The Doctor asked with a pout as she watched her wife move around the console table.

  


“No, it suits you.” She smiled softly. “I’m just teasing you. You would look beautiful in everything. But I do prefer you naked.” She finished with a wink before she pushed down the lever and they were flying through the time vortex.

  


The Doctor blushed at her wife’s words but she couldn’t wait for them to get back so River could fulfill her promise. The Doctor loved her outfit very much but she loved River’s naked body on top of hers even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Brazilian Carnival is basically a national holiday that goes on for days where the only reason it exists is for us to party. People go out to these parades in broad daylight wearing costumes and it's our excuse to be drunk at six am and kiss as many people as we can. Men and women wear as little clothing as possible, everyone is dunked in glitter and we can dance in the middle of what otherwise would be a very movimented street if it wasn't for the holiday.  
> the author is a proud brazilian btw if that wasn't clear lol


End file.
